


Liquid Trinity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile">shiv5468</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius/Hermione/Severus: sugar and spice</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liquid Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 28 October 2008 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Hermione/Severus: sugar and spice_.

Lucius doesn't take sugar, but he insists it be brought up on his morning tea tray when Hermione stays. He likes the way the crystals glisten on her damp skin before melting under his tongue. 

The heat of the cinnamon sliding down his throat as he laps it up from Severus' arse has Lucius bade the house elf to provide the spice with their afternoon expresso. He takes the drink black and Severus, hard.

Evening libations are not, however, Lucius' to choose; this, he doesn't mind. Severus' potions are clever; Hermione's charms, abundant—and the experience of having them both, divine.


End file.
